In recent years, attention has been focused on methods of high heat flux removal at low surface temperatures. This is due in large part to the advancing requirements of the electronics industry that prevent high temperature heat transfer due to the operating conditions of electronics. Though the heat transfer process is very complex and still not completely understood, many evaporative spray cooling experiments have been performed which indicated the high heat removal capability of this cooling technique. The spray technique generally works in the following way; a spray nozzle is used to atomize a pressurized liquid, and the resulting droplets are impinged onto a heated surface. A thin film of liquid is formed on the heat transfer surface in which nucleate boiling takes place. The droplet impingement simultaneously causes intense convection and free surface evaporation. When a liquid with a high latent heat of vaporization (such as water) is used, over 1 kW/cm2 of heat removal capability has been demonstrated.
The temperature of the cooled surface is determined by the boiling point of the liquid. Since the resulting heat transfer coefficient is very large (50,000 to 500,000 W/m2C) the surface temperature will be only a few degrees centigrade above the boiling point of liquid.
This type of cooling technique is most appropriately implemented when used to cool high heat flux devices such as power electronics, microwave and radio frequency generators, and diode laser arrays.
Prior art describes processes and devices related to cooling of small, individual electronic chips. This can be seen in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,854,092; 5,718,117; and 5,220,804. This prior art uses a liquid spray to cool individual electronic components, or an array of these individual components located at discrete distances from each other. Since the electronic components (the heat sources) are individual devices with spaces between, the liquid spray cones do not overlap or interact with each other. The typical size of an electronic chip is 2 cm2 in area and is spaced at a distance of 0.5 to 1 cm. This allows the prior art to cool these chips with an impinging spray without interfering with the spray process of the surrounding chips.
As stated above, diode laser arrays and microwave generators are devices that can be cooled with this type of impinging spray technology. Current market forces are driving these devices to increased power and size requirements. As a result, high heat flux devices are now being designed with surface areas much larger than 2 cm2. New high heat flux devices will be 100 cm2 to 1000 cm2. The entire large surface area will need to be cooled at the same high heat flux rate as the small devices were in the prior art. However, the prior art does not detail a method to cool such a large device. Rather, the prior art only details a method to cool several small individual devices.
It may be thought that a large surface could be cooled with an array of nozzles spraying down on the large surface in the same way a single nozzle sprays down on a small surface, as shown in the prior art. However, it has been shown in a study with air jet impingement that scaling in this way is not possible. Instead, the effectiveness of the jets or sprays in the center of the array interact with each other in a way that considerably reduces the ability to transfer heat. This is a result of the fluid flow accumulating as the fluid moves outward from the stagnation point. A good portion of the impinging droplets are vaporized with this system, however, this is not so for all the liquid. The remaining liquid will flow off the heated surface and be returned to the pump. When the surface is large, the fluid from the nozzles at the center of the surface will need to travel across the entire surface before exiting at the edges. This can be called the “spray liquid run-off problem.”